


The Trouble With Me(is that i need the trouble of you)

by byunbunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Angst, Fluff, M/M, background sekai, ill tag as i write, mainly baekchen, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunbunnie/pseuds/byunbunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Baekhyun had done it was when he was very young.</p><p>One night Chen is there and everything changes. </p><p>And Baekhyun can't get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Baekhyun had done it was when he was very young.

__

_His parents hadn’t gotten along for as long as he could remember. Always fighting about money. Not earning enough...Spending too much… It never ended for Baekhyun._

__

_This argument was a particularly heated one. Baekhyun’s mother had come home with a new pair of shoes and his father had came home without a job. It started out quiet, both parents trying to get the other to admit they were at fault._

__

_“I wonder why you got fired?”_

__

_“That’s the third pair of shoes this week. And it’s Monday.”_

__

_The six year old tried to ignore this, he hoped things stayed at this level, it would be okay if they did. He focused harder on the stories in front of him, though he knew he none of the writing would sink in. He had gotten used to the fighting, but that didn’t mean he liked it. And the one tonight was only getting started._

__

_The fight escalated very quickly into blame throwing and name calling._

__

_“From day one you haven’t really wanted to start a family!”_

__

_“The only reason I did stay is because you were pregnant!”_

__

_Baekhyun hated when they brought him into it. Especially when it was done so violently. He was sure the neighbours could hear the parents screaming at each other. Baekhyun didn’t even try to pretend he was reading and dropped the comic book, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard a crash and snapped his eyes back open. His mother was in the kitchen and she had thrown a plate. She wasn’t aiming at his father, because the plate landed somewhere behind her. However the next plate she threw with more purpose, still screaming insults at his father. His dad was throwing it all right back, never one to back down from a fight._

__

_Baekhyun dropped to the ground crawling to the area behind the couch, between the window. He curled into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds of the fight. This was definitely the worst one._

__

_The worst one._

__

_Baekhyun let out a cry when a mug hit the wall next to him and smashed. The pieces narrowly missed Baekhyun and he wrapped his arms around his legs before burying his face between his arms._

__

_The worst one._

__

_Baekhyun winced as the neighbor's dog started barking, adding to the noise around him. In his house. In his head. He squeezed his eyes shut._

__

_The worst one._

__

_Baekhyun opened his eyes when he heard the noises stop. He blinked at the darkness around him. No wonder his parents had stopped fighting, the lights had gone out. He released himself from the ball he was in and started crawling out from behind the couch. He wanted to get to the solitude of his room before the lights came back on._

__

_He had no idea where his parents were, maybe checking the power box outside? Wherever they were, Baekhyun was thankful for their absence. He stood up to his full height, then rushed up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and sighed, leaning back against it. It was gonna be okay now._

__

_The lights turned back on._

 

Since that moment Baekhyun knew he wasn’t normal. He looked at all the kids at school and knew he wasn’t like them, but he also grew to love his special secret. When he was alone, which was a lot, he would practice. Starting out with dimming and brightening the lights. Then he realised he could call the light to him and hold it in a ball in his hands.

He’s not surprised his father hasn’t found out, ever since his parents split up, Baekhyun’s father had gotten a new job and he had thrown himself into the work. Staying out until all hours, leaving early in the morning. Baekhyun had no idea where his father worked, but he always came home looking like he wanted to go straight back. It must be pretty interesting at his work.

Baekhyun barely had to focus when he dimmed the kitchen lights while cooking. It was about one in the morning and his neighbours often complained about the late night lights. He finished cooking before serving himself a bowl, and making another for his father, leaving it on the bench. He had learnt that if he didn’t take care of them both, no one would.

Up in his room, Baekhyun opened his laptop and then started a movie. He lifted a spoonful of food to his mouth and then paused the movie. He forgot to turn the lights off. No problem. Baekhyun clicked his fingers and the lights turned off.

“I knew it”.

Baekhyun immediately jumped out of his seat, worried his father had just seen him. However, when he turned to the door no one was there. He whipped around when he heard a light chuckle. Leaning against the -now open- window sill, was a boy who looked the same age as Baekhyun. He had a pretty intense mop of curls on top of his head and a welcoming smile on his face. Baekhyun thought the curl on his lips was the most attractive thing he has ever seen on another human being. He was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the boy, but the other just stood patiently and waited.

Finally Baekhyun found his voice, it surprised him how long it took. He normally always had something to say.

“Who are you? More importantly what are you doing in my house?”

The boy smirked before walking in further. He was looking around the room, pausing on things that were particularly odd. Baekhyun felt shy, this attractive stranger wouldn't understand the way his room was. He had it set out all based on light. All of the furniture was placed askew and would sometimes be changed everyday. Everything in his room cast a brilliant shadow. He would spend hours at night staring around his room, sending stronger lights to some places and watching the shadows change.

“Why is there a lamp in the very middle of the room?How do you get anything done?” the stranger said, flipping the lamp on.

“You didn’t answer my question- Hey, stop!” Baekhyun rushed over as the intruder starting flicking the lamp on and off.

The curly haired stranger quickly got bored of the lamp and went over to a bookshelf. From this angle Baekhyun couldn’t see his face, but he was sure that he was smiling when he spoke the next words.

“My name is Chen. And I came inside because I was getting bored of just watching you make food and be disappointed.”

“So you break into my house?!” Baekhyun stared at this ‘Chen’, if that was even his real name. “Wait. What do you mean watching me?”

“I mean what I said. I’ve been monitoring you for a while”, Chen turned around and faced Baekhyun, “You have an incredibly boring life”.

“We-well”, Baekhyun became flustered, “What does that say about you who was watching me?”

Baekhyun smirked, but it fell when Chen took a step forward. He had a playful, but intense look in his eyes. Baekhyun took a step back and watched as Chen’s lips curled up.

“When was the last time you saw your father?”

Baekhyun stopped and thought. It was one night while Baekhyun was still up, eating cereal at the kitchen bench. His dad had come home looking tired and he hadn’t glanced at Baekhyun as he slowly went up the stairs. But that was only a few days ago...Or maybe was it a week?

“It was two and a half weeks ago Baekhyun”, Chen said.

“You’ve been watching me for over two weeks!?”

“That’s all you took from that? I didn’t realize you were this stubborn.” Chen turned away and Baekhyun took a deep breath. Being under that boys stare made him feel as if he had done something wrong.

“What did you want me to take away?”

“I don’t know maybe some reflection on what your dad does. Or if he cares about you? Do you even know what his job is?”

With every sentence, Chen took a step forward. Baekhyun noticed the lights were flickering. Chen noticed too.

“This”, he pointed around the room, “What you can do, that’s why I’m here”.

“Tha-that  wasn’t me! We’ve been having electrical problems lately. Ask the neighbours, they have to!” Baekhyun shook his head furiously as he spoke the words. It was all lies, but he couldn’t have a stranger knowing about his odd skill. He has no idea what would happen, and he doesn’t want to find out.

“You don’t need to lie to me Baekhyun”, as Chen said this he reached out for Baekhyun, curling his fingers around his sweater-clad forearm. Baekhyun winced and tried to pull away. Chen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his grip tightening on Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun cried out.

“Stop! What’s wrong with you?” Baekhyun struggled to get out of the boy’s grip, the pain in his arm ever present.

“What’s wrong with your arm?”

Baekhyun finally took back his arm, cradling it to his chest.

“I don’t know, okay! One morning I woke up and it hurt to touch and there was a lump under my skin”, Baekhyun pulled up his sleeve, Chen easily spotting the lump on Baekhyun’s smooth skin.

Chen took his arm into his hands again, poking and prodding the spot. Baekhyun wanted to pull away, but he was curious to see what Chen would think. “He knows already...We have to leave now. Pack one bag. We’re leaving in 10 minutes.”

**  
**  
  
  


Chen pulled Baekhyun along the street, a bag of the other boys belongings on his shoulders. He noticed how the other boys hand sweated in his. He thought it was cute.

“Wait! Why are we leaving?”

Chen ignored his questions as he pulled him along. How could the boy’s father already know about him? Chen knew that they were getting better at finding people like him, but the boy's father was hardly ever home. He hadn’t spoken a word to the boy in over a month, much less have a deep conversation about each other's secrets.

“What does this have to do with my abilities?” Baekhyun almost tripped and Chen slowed down a fraction. He was taking the boy to safety he didn’t need him to be injured by the time they got there. Junmyeon would have his head.

“Will you please tell me what’s going on?” Baekhyun pleaded. Chen turned around to look at him, then turned his eyes to scan the area around them. Nothing but dark houses, but he couldn’t  see if there was anything hiding between those houses.

“I need to take you somewhere to keep you safe”, Chen said. He had an uncommon urge to protect the other boy. Normally he put himself above others, survival coming before his attachments. But this boy, there was something about him. Chen turned to keep walking but was stopped by a tug on his hand. He turned back around to face Baekhyun and smiled down at their hands.

“Why should I trust you?” The question baffled Chen. Why wouldn’t Baekhyun trust him? He’s been nothing but honest to him this whole night. Except he forgot to mention one thing. When Chen uses his powers they’re really unpredictable, when he was young he only ended up hurting the people he loved. But Minseok had taught him how to control it. He just hoped that he could get it right this time. He pulled his hand away from Baekhyun and pretended not to notice the look on the other boys face when he did.

“I’m gonna show you something. Please don’t be scared”. Chen took a few steps back as he spoke the words. Baekhyun moved to follow him, but stopped when Chen put his hand up. Chen closed his eyes, knowing that the boy in front of him was a big enough distraction to make him mess up. And he really didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun. Chen focussed and he could feel the pull inside of him, hear his heartbeat in his ears.

Lightning crashed onto a tree a few feet away. Baekhyun let out a yelp and jumped back, back towards Chen. Baekhyun stared at the tree as it went up in flames. He looked up to the sky and noticed the gathering of clouds above them. Chen almost smiled, he did it, he didn’t hurt anyone.

“I’m like you, Baekhyun”, Chen said, moving towards Baekhyun as he spoke the words. He kept his eyes locked on him, wanting to know of the other was scared of him now. He didn’t think he would be, but you never knew.

“Is there anyone else like us?” Baekhyun asked, a smile breaking out on his face. Chen smiled in return. He noticed the stirring feeling in the pit of his stomach when Baekhyun said us. He stretched his hand towards the boy.

“Where I’m taking you, everyone is like us”.

**  
Baekhyun took his hand. The street light above them shattered.**


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, we need to do this before we get to a motel for the night”. Baekhyun looked over to Chen. The two of them had been walking for not that long, but already he was sick of it all. He wanted to answers. What could the other people do? How many of them were there? Why did Chen only come now to get him? Why did he come to get him? But Baekhyun didn’t ask any of these questions because the biggest question he had was one for himself. Why was he so quick to trust Chen?

Baekhyun just ran away from everything he ever knew because Chen told him it was best. And for some reason, Baekhyun believed him. Maybe it was because he had never had someone to tell him that. And maybe he was a fool for listening to Chen and following him. He doesn’t even know this ‘Chen’, if that is his real name. Baekhyun hoped he was right to trust him.

“Baekhyun were you listening?” Chen was giving him a look of… almost pity. Before Baekhyun could think of why, he noticed how the light behind Chen made him look. He glowed, the light making it so Baekhyun could only see Chen. His hair caught the light at the right angle and Baekhyun wanted to take him back to his room to shine light at him from all angles. He could only imagine how the other would look. But right now, he looked ethereal. 

“Nah, not really”, he leaned himself on Chen. Chen didn’t move away, only balanced his weight differently to accommodate Baekhyun. He sighed in contentment.

“I said we needed to cut the tracker out of your arm before we find a place to stay the night”. Baekhyun sprang up in alarm.

“What about a tracker? In my arm?” Baekhyun was panicking. He knew he shouldn’t be, he trusted Chen and knew he would only do what was necessary. 

“That’s what the lump on your forearm is, a tracker. Put their by your father. He must’ve done it before I arrived here, otherwise I would’ve noticed and gotten you out sooner. I should have gotten you out sooner anyway… How does he know?”

Baekhyun looked to Chen and saw him deep in thought. 

“Hello?”, Baekhyun snapped his fingers in front of Chen’s face, “Are you forgetting me? Something about cutting open my arm!”

Chen looked up at Baekhyun, they had stopped walking, from their position walking next to the gutter they were pretty well lit. Baekhyun could see the frustration on his face, but Baekhyun didn’t care. Chen was the one that had all the answers and he wasn’t telling Baekhyun any of them, he was the one that should be frustrated. 

“You break into my house, after stalking me for weeks and drag me out, expecting me to follow you, without telling me anything! Now you’re getting frustrated because I’m asking why my arm needs to be cut open?” Baekhyun was yelling the words by the time he was finished. He had always been a loud person when he talked, and this time was no exception. 

Baekhyun let out a breath, but he barely had time to think before Chen was responding. “It was your own choice to come with me, don’t you forget that. You trusted me. For whatever reason, you trusted me. And I’m grateful, because most people push me away when I approach them. But I’m also frustrated, the reason we need to cut you up is because you couldn’t keep your powers a secret! That’s the one thing everyone knows when I talk to them. Keep it hidden, keep yourself safe. But not you!”

Baekhyun felt itchy, Chen was right. About it all. But Baekhyun wasn’t going to back down and admit that to Chen, so he spoke up.   
“I didn’t know what I was supposed to be keeping secret! I was all alone my whole life, I didn’t have anyone to ask about this.”   
Baekhyun sat down on the curb, increasing the circle of light so that it still covered him. He waited till Chen sat down next to him, then continued. “Then you came along, and you knew all the answers. I’ve been asking my whole life, I just want someone to answer me.”

Baekhyun slumped down when he was finished. He felt Chen put a hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun could feel sparks of electricity tickling his shoulder, even through his jacket. He looked at the boy beside him and once again noticed the curl of his lips. Baekhyun really needed to stop thinking about those lips. 

“If answers are really what you want, then coming with me is the best decision for you to make. I know it’s hard to admit, but there is nothing for you back there.”

Baekhyun thought about Chen’s words. He was in his last year of high school, but his grades were terrible. He had no job, and no one he would call a friend. His only interest was anime and turning lights on and off. HIs mum moved overseas somewhere with her new boyfriend. There was only one reason he could think of.

“My dad? He may not seem like it, but he cares about me. I know it”, Baekhyun wobbled when he saw the pity in Chen’s eyes. 

“He was the one who put the tracker in you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun let his head fall down onto Chen’s shoulder. “Why?”

“He knew about your power, he was monitoring you. He could be on his way here right now, which is why we need to remove it quickly.”

 

“Relax your muscles, it’ll hurt less”, Chen said wiping Baekhyun’s arm and the knife he would be using with an alcohol wipe. It was just his pocket knife that he carried, so he flicked on his lighter and held it over the flame.

“Yeah, but it will still hurt”, Baekhyun kicked his leg out from on top of the sink. Chen only just dodged his foot.

“Hey, respect your elders!”, Chen scolded, only half joking. He took a step forward, the gas station didn’t have very good lighting, but Baekhyun had quickly fixed that, even shining a singular stronger beam down onto his arm. Chen gripped his arm with one hand and held the knife with the other. He felt Baekhyun tense again, and really he couldn’t blame him. But it would hurt more, so Chen kept trying to lighten the mood. “Seriously, kids these days”.

Baekhyun winced when the knife pierced skin, and Chen wanted to slow down, but he knew getting it over with would be better. 

“Why do you assume you’re older than me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”, Chen asked, pulling the knife down. He didn’t have to cut too deep, the tracker was put in very poorly, but a trickle of blood still fell down Baekhyun’s arm. “I’m taller than you”.

“No, you’re not! I’m at least a centimeter taller than you!” Chen was glad for Baekhyun’s playfulness, it meant he wasn’t hurting too bad, even as Chen cut further down his arm.   
“Oh, one-centimeter big deal”, this time, Chen didn’t dodge Baekhyun’s foot. Chen now realises that Baekhyun has no chill, because Chen literally has a knife inside of him, and Baekhyun is trying to beat him up.

“Ok, then when were you born?” Chen questions, finishing the incision and pulling out the knife.

“1990” Baekhyun seemed like he wanted to say more, but Chen delved the knife back into his arm to pull out the tracker. It was harder than he expected it to be, so when the round device hit the floor, he crushed it straight away, the heel of his shoe only needing to come down once. 

“Same. What month?” Chen pocketed the knife and he noticed Baekhyun visibly relax. Now for the hard part. He really wished he had Yixing with him right now. Chen didn’t entirely know how to do stitches, but he had fixed some pants that Minseok tore once, so he figured he would wing it.

“April”

“Shit”

“What, did you fuck up my arm?” Despite Baekhyun’s slight panic, Chen knew that even if he had messed up, Baekhyun would forgive him. 

“Nah nah, it’s all good. Just, I was born in September, you’re older than me” Chen carefully put the needle in Baekhyun’s arm again, and he didn’t miss the hiss that came from the other’s mouth, quickly followed by a laugh.

“Call me hyung”

“But-”

“You have to because I’m your hyung. And I said so”

Chen looked up and saw that Baekhyun had a shit-eating grin on his face. And a twinkle in his eyes. Chen grinned back before whining. “Hyuuuunng.”

“Oh my god, shut up”, once again Baekhyun’s leg kicked out. Chen was happy he had just finished the stitching because Baekhyun’s leg jolted him back.

“Hyung pls”

Baekhyun laughed and hopped off the sink. He dabbed away some of the blood with some toilet paper, then used the same piece to pick up the tracker remains from the floor. Before Chen could protest he threw it in the toilet and flushed it.

“Good riddance”, Chen said, reaching out for Baekhyun’s arm again. Baekhyun immediately gave it to him and waited patiently for Chen to finish wrapping a bandage around it. 

“Thanks, Chen”, when Baekhyun gave him that box smile Chen felt warm all over, he wanted to tell him his real name. Before Chen could, Baekhyun spoke again.

“Now let’s get out of here before I catch gonorrhea. But if I’m going with you I’ll probably get it anyway”.

Chen’s hand shot out and hit the back of his head. “You little shit!”

“You can’t hit me, I’m your elder!”

“By like 5 months! That hardly counts!”

They both ignored the lightning flashing in the sky, not noticing the lights flickering to match the darkness it leaves behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml this took a while to write even though its shorter than the first chapter  
> soz my dialogue is crap  
> but i also like my attempt at humour  
> hit me up if something doesnt make sense  
> also idk why i decided to write a baekhyun central story when i struggle writing from his pov so much
> 
> thanks for reading this far  
> soz the chapter is so sub-par  
> also i write way too little action

**Author's Note:**

> my story aka i couldnt decide which paring to write or which au to do or what title to use
> 
> title from 'The Trouble With Us' by Marcus Marr & Chet Faker
> 
> also jongdae is only gonna be called chen for a bit  
> not the whole story  
> i promise


End file.
